Uncover
by BooYahIt'sRIYA
Summary: Co-written with Vision Of A Butterfly. "You been sleeping with my sister...what the hell is wrong is you?" Bella cried, demanding for an explanation. With the little dignity she had left, she slapped Edward hard across the face hard. All-Human
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

When your world ends, what do you live for?

When the one person you trust the most betrays you, to whom do you go to?

When you realize your sister never loved you, whom can you trust?

When you find out that there are secrets hidden in your families past, what do you do?

When your life seems pointless, how can you survive?

But most importantly, when your world turns upside down, how do you adapt?

Isabella Swan has always seemed to have a fairytale life. But when her life isn't what she's always thought, she's left to adjust to more than her new additions.

She must move on.

Adjusting to truth, and the horrible feeling of betrayal, Bella must make some important decisions… before it's too late.

Bella knows what she wants, but it's not all about her, now there's more.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

Nobody ever thought that Bella's life would end up like this, except the one person who caused it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Childhood

Renee watched as a 4-year old Bella ecstatically bounced around her room, of course, little Bella was happy that her parents had bought her a pretty blue dress for her 4th birthday.

A 6-year old Tanya cleared her throat whilst leaning against the doorframe. Her voice was mousy as she asked, "Where's my dress, Mama?"

Renee glanced at her oldest daughter. She shook her head, "Tanya, you already have aplenty of dresses. You were bought one for your birthday, Tanya. Let your sister have her moment and enjoy the dress."

Tanya gritted both teeth together. "Why is it that you're always taking sides with her, Mama? Those dresses don't even fit me anymore. I need new ones, Ma." The 6-year old insisted.

Renee sighed. What was she going to do about these two? The majority of times these two little ones were always caught arguing with one another. Renee loved both of her daughters but sometimes they could take a toll on her nerves.

"Stay here, alright." Renee said, heading for the door. "I'll be checking your dresses to see if you are lying to me or if you really need new ones."

Tanya nodded and as soon as her mother was out of that door, she glared at her sister. Bella had always outshined Tanya, always, ever since birth. Bella was this gifted, nice little girl who captured the attention of very much everyone. The parents, the teachers, and even the townspeople from Forks, that's the attention she received for being the chief's youngest

Daughter. Of course, people didn't give a damn about Tanya – the older one.

"That dress isn't even that pretty." Tanya said, crossing her tiny arms over her chest. "It's blue; an ugly color. Pink is a much better color."

Bella felt salty tears form in her eyes. _Why is Tanya so mean to me? _Bella thought, rubbing her brown eyes. Little Bella sat on the edge of her mini bed, knees pressed against her chest.

"Belly, I heard Mama say one timethat you werea_ pain in butt – _whatever that means_ – _though I have a clue that it means that you're bothering her. you're adopted or something?"

Bella felt extra sensitive today not to mention on the day of her birthday. Her parents were spoiling her for once and Tanya just had come in barging with her hurtful insults. It's as if Tanya had a knack for turning people's yellow days to blue.

"What does adopted mean?" Bella asked.

"It means you're not my little sister and Ma and Pa are not your parents. I'm they're only kid, Belly. Go back where you came from, an orphanage!" Tanya's mousy voice rose higher.

"What is going on here?" Renee stood by the door, watching a crying Bella on the edge of the bed. Renee went for her child, picking her up, and trying to calm her down. "Tanya." She faced her carrot-hair daughter. "What did you to your little sister?"

"Nothing, Mama, I didn't do anything to her, Ma." Tanya insisted.

"Listen, Tanya. I left both of you in here and knowing you, well, you probably had to do something to her. Go to your room, you are not allowed to be in your sister's party for now. I will go to your room in about 30 minutes and let you know when to come down."

"But, Ma-" Renee glared at Tanya and pointed a finger out the door. Tanya couldn't do anything more but obey and head for her room. When she got there, she slipped in her fluffy socks and shut the door tightly, dropping on her bed as silent tears slowly fell.

Sometimes, Tanya felt that Bella had it all so easy. Bella character was longed by Tanya. The favorite one in the family, the brilliant little girl, it was all Tanya ever wanted. She was shunned, being the one to be left the corner – outshined in little words.

Tanya gazed outside her bedroom windows, Bella's ugly little friends were scattered all over the grass of the garden outsides as the clowns did scary tricks with their hats and tongues. Bella was there, but she wasn't wearing the pretty blue dress Ma had bought her.

_She wasn't wearing that pretty dress…_

Tanya jolted upright from her bed and slowly turned the knob of the door, opening slightly to see if anyone was around the hallways. Ma & Pa were down there with Bella and the others. And so, Tanya took the risk and quickly exited her room, tippy-toeing her way to Bella's room.

When she entered, the first thing her eyes landed on was the pretty blue dress on the bed. On the little wooden desk were Bella's pencil holders and a bunch of paper with silly doodles. There were scissors which Bella, well; Renee used to make paper patterns that she gave to Bella after finishing.

Ma' had always told Tanya never to use scissor by herself. Tanya rolled her blue eyes, grabbed the scissors and began slicing the ends of Bella's dress. She sliced the dress in half, both halves now two, she once again began cutting to smithereens till the dress was left in nothing but tiny articles of linen.

_I needed a dress, Bella didn't. She has a whole too lot._

Tanya smiled – a toothy malicious little smile – then glanced outside Bella's bedroom window only to see that Bella and Renee were not in the crowd of kids. Tanya gasped quietly, placed the scissors back in its belonging place and hid behind Bella's full-length mirror, wrapping herself around the white blanket to camouflage.

"Tanya, Tanya." Renee called. Tanya had guess that her Ma' had probably seen the dress seeing as how she heard a small gasp coming from Renee.

"Tanya! Where are you?" Tanya could hear the concern in Ma's voice so she moved out of the white blankets and faced her. Renee had an aggravated expression on her face. She shook her head stressfully.

"Tanya, what have you done? Look, look, at that dress." Renee pointed at the leftover pieces of the dress. "How do you think your sister is going to feel when she sees this?" Renee sighed. She wasn't mad at Tanya, she was pondering on why her child was so…misbehaved.

"I need a new dress, Ma'. You didn't want me to have one. It's not fair that she has one!"

Renee sighed, "What am I going to do with you, Tanya?"

--

"We're going to play hide-and-seek, ok, Belly?" A 10-year old Tanya tied the white blanket around her sister's eyes and beckoned for Bella to sit in the corner where the wooden chair was. "Stay here, Belly."

Tanya thought for a second. _Why not use pa's gun to make the game all better? _And so she did. Luckily, Pa' had left the door to his office wide open before he and Ma' had headed to the marketplace.

Now, it was Bella and Tanya alone – doing some sister bonding. Pa' had a lot of guns in his office – of all the kinds. He had always told Tanya to never go into his office without his permission, but he never said not to go to his office if the door was open.

Tanya grabbed Pa's gun that lay on the desk and ran back upstairs. "Belly." Tanya whispered. "Let's play with Papa's gun."

Bella shivered. "No, Tanya. Papa told both of us not to play with that." Bella wanted to untie the blanket wrapped around her eyes, but Tanya had fastened it too tight.

"Don't worry Belly, I would never hurt you." Tanya wasn't being honest. She did _want_ to hurt her little sister. "Papa would never put something in this gun to hurt people, he's not like that. I bet there's only confetti in here. How bout we take turns?

You first – you're younger than me."

Tanya felt the heaviness of the gun in her hand; her fingers were wrapped around the trigger lightly. She wanted to see what would happen if she actually pressed the trigger. Papa had always told her never to touch something as dangerous as a pistol; he never told her why though.

"Ready?" Tanya asked. Bella quietly sat on the chair, and giving a nod of approval, Tanya directed the gun at her younger sister.

_Nothing bad is going to happen, Confetti will come out._

Tanya heard a booming sound and then there was nothing, but screams coming from herself and Bella. The impact of having a gun on her hand had knocked her out and now a frightened Tanya lay on the floor – shaken.

Bella was crying as she removed the white blanket from her eyes. Thank goodness the shot hadn't hurt anyone, but seeing her sister on the floor like that, well, it was a frightful and a moment of fret for someone to handle.

"Tanya, Tanya, wake up! Tanya!"

"Bella..." Tanya whispered weakly. "I'm scared." Bella gasped as she saw the red blood covering her sister's knee. The impact had given Tanya quite the shock that the moment she had fired the pistol, she had been knocked backwards and scraped her knee. Bella was hyperventilating. "Help! Help! Call 911! Call Papa!"

Tanya's teeth gritted tightly. She couldn't afford to get another punishment, plus since her parents were police oriented, they had talked to her about juvenile hall. _I'm too little to go to that place. It's all Bella's fault; she wanted to play with the gun._

"Shut up! I'm fine! I'm fine!" Tanya yelled, grabbing the nightstand for support in standing. She winced as she saw red oozing out of her knee. "No one is going to know about this, it will be our little sister secret. Ok?" Bella shook her head fiercely.

"I'm telling Ma and Pa. you're hurt Tanya, as soon as they get here, I'm telling and we're going to the hospital." Bella sternly said. Tanya shook her head and walked over to Bella, clamping a hand around her sister's mouth.

"We will get in trouble. Do you want to go to juvenile hall? I don't think so, Bella. You're the perfect child and as that, you have to keep a clean image. You want everyone's approval right?" Tanya was making an effort to brainwash her sister – making Bella believe that keeping a clean image was the only important thing here.

"That's not what this is about, Tanya, you're hurt!" Bella cried.

"Would you shut up?" Tanya's gaze was fixed on her sister. "Mama can't know what I did – never. She can't know that I-" A silent cry disrupted Tanya from completing her sentence.

"What the fuck is that gun doing there?" Renee screamed, glaring at both daughters. Bella gulped and Tanya looked frightened, but Tanya had a way to counterfeit her fright.

"Nothing, Ma." Tanya added.

"Charlie!" Renee yelled. "Did you fucking leave that door open?" She was cleaning Tanya's wound while a crying Bella leaned on her arms.

"Mama, is she hurt?" Bella asked her brown eyes in tears seeing as how her sister winced at the time Renee would lightly aid her wound.

"She's fine." Renee stated flatly. Charlie came through those doors and grabbed his oldest daughter – Tanya – by the arm. He whispered something to Renee and headed with Tanya down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Tanya sat on the kitchen bench and crossed her fingers. She was in trouble, in very big trouble.

_It's all her fault; it's always her fault. She'll pay, she'll see, all of them; they'll see that I can be perfect as she can. I'll be the perfect little one in the family. Soon, I'll take everything that's hers, everything…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Written By: Forever Falling Down**

Bella is now a freshman at Forks High School. It's their first day of school, and all Tanya wants is to be in the limelight for once, Tanya was the queen of this school, she was a junior but had the role of a senior. For once in her life she wanted to show Bella that she was better than her, but things didn't turn that way.

Sure Tanya was the head cheerleader, but everyone loved Bella, she entered the school and every boy was captured by her natural beauty and loving personality. Tanya had every boy lusting after her, but Bella had that and the respect from boys that Tanya yet had to gain.

By her sophomore year, Bella had only had one boyfriend, but Tanya had, had none throughout her high school life. Boys saw her as the easy fuck, and Bella as the girl they wanted a relationship with. Once again Tanya longed to have what Bella had, and once again, her dreams were shot down.

The anger built up in her, Tanya hated her sister with a passion, but she never showed it, besides her parents everyone believed that Tanya adored Bella, even Bella herself.

Both Bella and Tanya were very involved in school; they often came home just before dinnertime, a time when their mother preferred the whole family be together, even though Tanya was sure her father hated her.

Charlie had never showed any particular distaste in Tanya, but he always paid more attention to Bella. It was true, Bella was a Daddy's baby Girl, but Tanya had always disappointed Charlie.

It all changed on the second day of school, Bella had noticed the extra peculiar behavior of Tanya. She glared at everybody and avoided any type of confrontation. Bella knew she had to do something; her parents depended on her to keep Tanya somewhat sane.

So Bella called up her father from work at the end of the day, Bella's car had broken down and Tanya had left earlier than usual. Tanya hated that Bella got some much fucking attention.

"Bella, honey, thanks for waiting" A tired and worn down Chief said to his younger daughter "I was caught up in some work"

"It's fine daddy, it was only 10 minutes" Charlie smiled, knowing that no matter how old Bella got, she'd always be his baby girl.

"Why don't we go see Tanya before we leave?" Charlie proposed, he had to make sure that he paid even some attention to his older daughter, even though he tried to ignore them, the rumors had captured him since they fit perfectly into his daughters life.

Bella nodded, afraid of what he'd say, Charlie hated whenever someone wore sunglasses and talked to him, he said they were hiding the real story from everyone. Tanya had taken her Chanel sunglasses off since the Bella saw her.

Charlie Swan nodded as Bella led him into the gym where the basketball team was practicing, with the cheerleaders in the other half of the gigantic gymnasium, Tanya wasn't there though, she was in the corner in just a bra and her panties right outside the gym with Chris Bach, the school player.

"Tanya" The chief called as he saw his older daughter, disgusted.

"Dad" Tanya replied flatly slurring slightly, but still able to glare at Bella through her sunglasses. Charlie frowned, and the whole gym came out to see why the Chief was here, quite used to Tanya's after school actions.

"Put your clothes on and come with me" Turning around and went to his cruiser. Bella followed him, knowing it wasn't safe for her to stay anywhere by her crazy sister.

Tanya fumbled to put them on, giving one last kiss to Chris and then she stumbled to the cruiser. Charlie's eyes turned dark, he was mad.

"That's it, come home, we're having a long talk about this"

That was the last thing anybody said, he arranged for Tanya's car to be brought back home and pulled her into the cruiser and back home. Their mother was at home baking some cookies; she smiled when she saw Bella enter first, happy that her daughter was home and safe. But her smile disappeared when she saw the frown on her face and sighed when she saw her husband pull her older daughter in. Tanya eyes were closed and her face was filled with make-up, her eyes looked dead though, she was mortified, and the worst thoughts came to her mind. Charlie took her to the den where he attempted to make her take the alcohol test. She failed, and she was obviously drunk.

"Dad I…" Tanya started to say, Bella and her mother stayed quietly in the doorway to the room, scared of what Charlie would do.

"No that's enough Tanya, we've gone through everything to make you understand and become a better person. You're going to boarding school is Missouri, you will visit us during vacations and some weekends but that's it. You will go to a trustable councilor everyday after school. Your credit card will have a limit of $1000 a month, food will be provided for you." And that's all he said before he said to his daughter, ashamed of her. Tanya looked down, but she wasn't ashamed of what she'd down, in fact she was about to pass out. Charlie asked them to pack everything. Renee went through all of Tanya's clothes, getting rid of anything that looked ridicules, even though she knew Charlie would find one with uniforms.

Bella went through her sister's things, putting everything into a box, and throwing away the liquor bottle and cigarette packs. She wondered how Tanya got away with all this. The next morning, all of Tanya's stuff was packed up and in the back of her car. Tanya glared at her sister while pleadingly looked at her parents. Nobody said anything. Renee and Charlie avoided all eye contact with her, they were ashamed of her, and her actions, maybe without her here, there would be peace in the Swan Residence.

Tanya stepped into the passenger side of her car. Mr. Jorge Jones had come to pick her up, he was driving her car there, Charlie and Jorge settled the payment and everything, Jorge stated that after this year, Tanya would have the chance to go to every collage that will accept her, and she will have her freedom back. Soon after Tanya left, things went back to normal, Tanya had chosen not to visit her home during the holidays, and soon the family forgot her. Bella moved on, she felt so much happier without her sister putting her down everyday. Renee was free of all of Tanya's various complaints of everything that everybody did, she was sad to see her daughter gone, but they knew this was what she needed. Charlie on the other hand was glad she wasn't coming home; she was a disgrace to his family and had only caused harm to Bella.

It was finally their last day of senior year, Bella smiled knowing she would be away from all the drama that took place in this small town, she wanted to go out to collage and live her life. She loved her sister, but she knew that Tanya had always hated her. Bella didn't know why, Tanya had everything any girl could ever want, she lived in luxury but she was still unsatisfied. Tanya hadn't contacted anybody since her last day of high school; Bella's parents were through with all her drama and just let her be.

Bella carefully drove to pick up Angela Webber and Victoria Jason on her way to school. They'd each worn a dress. Their graduation was tonight and they couldn't be happier. It was finally their chance to find themselves, away from their home, and they quick judging small town they grew up in. Bella and the rest of the senior class couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. Each was nervous of what was to come, but didn't show it. They knew this was their last day together and as one school.

Finally school ended, the teachers were glad, the students weren't listening, of course they weren't, it was the last day of school, they'd been accepted to collages already, it didn't matter what they did.

Bella, Angela and Victoria sped over to Victoria's house to change into their new dresses. Bella wore a changed into a silky midnight blue spaghetti strapped dress that went right about her knee. Angela chose a long baby pink strapless dress, and Victoria chose a one-shoulder bright red dress that went to her mid-thigh. Their parents clicked away pictures as the girls posed in different ways.

Each family went in their own car, making plans to sit next to each other. Once they got to the school, the girls rushed to see their friends after having the hugs and kisses session with their parents. The group joked and talked as if this was their last day. Making promises to see each other over the summer. Bella was going to Harvard with Angela, Victoria, James, Ben, and Adrian, they were best friends and they were the heart of the group.

"I'm going to actually miss this town," Angela stated, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah I agree, this place holds many important memories." Ben agreed, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, comforting her.

"We went through some of our most important moments in this town, we were together since Kindergarden, doing everything together, at least we'll have each other." Victoria said. James nodded.

"So many of these places are where we had our firsts, or the fact that we've grown up with this place, it's our home, we feel comfortable and safe here." Bella said sighing, on the edge of tears herself. Adrian decided to man up and make a move on her. He wrapped her arms around her staring into her eyes.

"But it's also a chance for a new beginning, new moments, and other firsts" Adrian said, still looking into her eyes. Bella titled her head up as Adrian wrapped his arms around her waist; he smashed his lips to hers and pressed hard on her soft smooth lips. When they pulled away both of them had cheesy grins on their face, they'd both wanted to do that for a while now.

"Ironically you two wait until the last day of ours in this school to do. What stopped you from dating in our freshman year?" James said, teasing the couple and instantly the sad atmosphere was gone. Bella blushed and hid her face in Adrian's chest. They were finally growing up.  
~~~

Everything wasn't a fairytale for Tanya though; she desperately worked at her job, getting it for her expertise in lingerie, even though her resume sucked back then. She stopped using the $1000 that her father sent her, cutting all contact with her family. She was still the bitter woman, and now she really wanted to destroy Bella. Bella kicked her out of her home and she was the reason her parents had no respect for her. She'd get her back.

Tanya would get her revenge, No matter what it took

The six of them had goofy grins on their faces as the walked up the shore of La Push beach. They were high school graduates going to Harvard to study. Each wanting a different thing from his or her life, but they knew they'd make it through because they had each other. No matter what they'd have each other to support them during every fall and every victory, it wasn't easy going through high school, going through the rumors and crucial things that people said and did. They insisted on making high school living hell to some, Bella and the rest always tried to stop them, but there wasn't much they could do.

All Bella could think of right now was that she wished her sister were here. It didn't matter to her that Tanya treated her like crap, because Tanya was still her sister, they were blood related and she loved her. Tanya had been through a hard life, she was a big factor in that, and she'd never done anything to actually harm her. But Tanya had always made things harder than they really were, making things a challenge in life.

There was something though, hidden in her family. She could feel it, something that stopped them from being happy, something that nobody but her parents knew, and Bella knew that she had to find that missing piece to make peace in her broken family. There was one question that haunted her everyday. _Who was Phil Dwyer?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Depression Day**

By: Water Droplets

"Family, I've never had a family…" Tanya snorted, taking a vicious bite of her apple. "Mother was a bitch, Father was a man-whore, and the sister was a slut."

"Would you stop bitching, Tanya? Geez, we have to hear you everyday repeat that same ridiculous line every forsaken day!" Beatrice mumbled while placing her iPod earphones back on. Tanya scowled at her, mumbling a silent _whore _at her_. _

In precision, 4 years have passed. Tanya had lost all contact from her family and truthfully she was happier that way. She still had to work her butt off in the ridiculously lingerie assistance job she had. Sometimes, Tanya wondered what her sister's being up to, did she graduate? What is she majoring in college these days?

If Bella hadn't been such the little fucker she is, there wouldn't have been the rivalry between both sisters. Tanya back then had felt belittled by Bella; the little whore had every little thing that Tanya desired in her tiny scrawny hands. Even as little kids, Bella had everything she ever wanted – that brat!

Tanya finished eating her sandwich and prepared to exit the restaurant, Beatrice following behind. Beatrice was somewhat of a friend to Tanya, well, Beatrice could be a pain sometimes, but throughout all, she's been a loyal friend…with issues, but still a friend.

She handed two twenty dollars bills to the cashier and waited while the lady counted the change. Those two minutes of Tanya's life took a big drastic change when the three people who had hurter her entered the glass doors of the diner. Tanya knew it was they; they hadn't changed much. She quickly placed on her hood and glared at them silently.

Renee had ballooned up, her appearance not the best, her hair particularly shifting from its original brownish color to white. Charlie looked as he had 4 years ago – a frown on his face; he wore his police uniform, his batch not forgotten. Bella had changed, she was no longer that shy type of girl, and she was actually wearing something...fashionable.

Tanya glared at them; her eyes fixed on her sister – the sister who had taken all from her since childhood. Memories returned and this spurred the hatred Tanya had for Bella.

"Here's your change, Ms. Thanks for coming to Stefanie's Diner." Tanya nodded, received the money, and in a rush headed for the exit. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking; all she knew was that she had to get out of this place before those bastards of a family saw her.

"Tanya, look out!" Beatrice called.

_Oh shit!_ Tanya lost her balanced, wanting to get a grip of something, she held onto the first person affront of her. The man caught her just before she was to land on the floor. She sighed, thankfully, that she hadn't caused herself a broken bone or anything.

"Ms, are you alright?" A velvety voice asked. Her eyes were closed; she felt pleasantly warm in the arms of this stranger. She shook her head, her legs felt a bit wobbly.

"I'm fine; thanks." She opened both eyes to properly thank him. Her breath was held in her throat as she gazed at the man from head to toe. He was very, very…good looking. He had full red lips, a squared jaw, chiseled features, damn; he was every girl's perfect wet dream.

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself. It was quite a fall you had there." He said.

Tanya stared beguilingly at him; feeling like one of those young enamored schoolgirls who feel like that guy is the only one for them. _Get a hold of yourself, T_, she thought, _He's just a guy...a very hot guy that is._

"No, no, I'm fine, really. Thanks for catching me." The stranger unwrap his arms that were tangled in Tanya's waist. "So, what's your name?" Tanya asked.

"Edward Cullen." He said, smiling.

She couldn't resist the urge to return that adorable crooked smile on his face. "Tanya Swan." He shook her hand slightly. Looking past her shoulder, he quickly mentioned that he had to go, and then he did.

"Who was that?" Beatrice asked, slightly smiling, she obviously noticed that he was hot.

"That was Edward Cullen, he's hot isn't he?" Tanya smiled at Beatrice, something she rarely did. Beatrice nodded in agreement as they exited the restaurant.

"I saw them." Tanya's tone went from flirtatious to bitterness. Seeing her family for the first time in 4 years was shocking, well, not really shocking, more like annoyance. Her question here was – why are they here? In Missouri of all places? Couldn't they leave her the fuck alone? There is an upside part here – she could finally get her revenge.

She chortled darkly…

--

"This doesn't fucking fit me?! Get another one you lazy ass and this time, get it on my size, do you hear me?" That's the disadvantages of putting up with customers. Tanya sighed, grabbed the lingerie from the woman's hands and went in search for another one in her humongous size.

When she returned minutes later, the woman ordered for Tanya to stay where she was and to wait while she got dressed. The woman probably wanted Tanya's criticism. The curtains were pulled to one side and the oversized woman came bouncing right out.

"Well, what do you think? Do I look glamorous or what? Do I look sexy?" The woman licked her lips. "Come on, be honest, Tanya."

"Do you really want me to be honest?" The woman nodded. "Ok, then, you look like a freaking' wanna be bimbo, lose some weight, fix your hair, shave, try a little make up on cause you look like a freaking marshmallow failing at being attractive."

The woman was speechless and all the lingerie that the woman had picked up for herself was in Tanya's hands. What Tanya did next was shocking, she emptied her hands by throwing all the lingerie at the woman's face then saying, "Oh, fuck it, I'm outta of here."

Tanya left the store after that.

"What happened?" Beatrice asked, closing the cashier.

"I quit! I'm tire of this bullshit! I can't be in a place like this!" Tanya grabbed her coat, placed it on, and rapidly exited the store.

She waited by the bus stop for a few minutes, once the bus came, she sighed and took her normal seat at the back. Her small beat up one-solo apartment wasn't all that far. She just took the bus as an excuse of her laziness. All these years have passed and what had she managed to accomplish…a beat up small apartment, an ex lingerie job, and wasting her time in this bullshit of a state.

"Get out." The bus drive indicated, clicking a tiny button to automatically open both front and end door of the bus. Tanya gazed outside the window of her seat, strange, how did he know where she'll stop?

"How you know this is my stop?" Tanya asked, suspiciously and at the same time curious to know.

"I've seen you around, now, are you going to get out or do want me to throw you out?" It wasn't a question, more like a threat. Tanya's teeth clenched together tightly, she never liked people threatening her, not to mention this stranger affront of her giving her the dirty look.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked, the anger was hinted in her tone as she spoke to him.

"Just get out." He said flatly.

"Whatever." Tanya climbed out the bus and found herself faced with the beaten old building in which she lived on. Not a very supportive way to come to your place after a shitty day of work, only to find an old rotten building in place. Tanya sighed, climbed the three stair steps, and enter the building swiftly.

Her mind was filled with thoughts. Flashbacks took over her mind, the ugly memories from living with those people she'd actually considered family. They weren't her family, not anymore, when they left to fend for herself, she was alone, abandoned, lost her way.

Tanya would never stop repeating the fact that she did not have a family. That would be like a magnet in her memories. Very present; crystal clear. Her head was killing her; she wanted no one to interrupt her. She made her way through six flights of stairs, and then walked her way to her small abode.

The first thing she did was to land on the bed, remove all her clothing, and bury herself deep within the sheets. It was comfortable that way, sleeping bare. There was something about her strange habit that relaxed and cleared her mind out of everything.

There was one thing that bugged her deeply; _who the hell was Phil Dyer?_

I mean, she heard from her mother at times, when Bella and Tanya were both little girls, they had both heard their mother talking to a strange man through the phone line. In fact, they have heard the conversation. Phil had relentlessly asked Renee about Tanya's well being, was Tanya fine, did she need anything, and stuff like that.

_I mean, why the hell Phil Dyer cared if I needed anything...It was as if Phil was like my dad or something, considering he never asked about Bella in his and Renee's little private conversations.._

Tanya wondered if Renee had had a secret love affair with this Phil Dyer guy back a few years ago. _The little whore probably found another unlucky bastard to fill her needs, _Tanya thought, smirking.

Years have passed; yet, she couldn't erase that man's name from her mind. She felt as if he were someone she knew from a long time ago.

Sure, Tanya and Phil Dyer have never seen each other face to face, but still, she had this bizarre feeling as if she knew this guy, as if he was suppose to care for her. Well, not romantically, but in a daughter and father way, it was as if…

_Gosh, I'm tormenting myself for some dickhead I don't even know…_

There was a knock on the door. Tanya closed her eyes stressfully and shouted, _come' in!_ Jacob Black came in, all flustered, he was a shy kid, 18 years old, but whoever looked at him, might have the impression that he might be twenty.

"I came to get the money for the rent." Jacob said, not actually facing Tanya, he was too much of a gentleman to see her, she was after all naked, and he noticed, he just hadn't said anything.

"I don't have anything today, just got fired from the job..." Tanya mumbled. "Jacob, tell your dad he's a dick and to stop bugging me about the fucking rent. Geez, I know I have to pay for it, but do you people here have to so persistent. Tell him, I'll pay him when I have some cash on my hands."

"I'll do that, I don't think I'll tell him about being a dick and all…" Tanya had to laugh at that one; she swore sometimes that Jacob had to be the remedy to add the humor to any situation no matter how depressing that situation might be; Jacob was always there to cheer Tanya up.

"Hey, um, thanks Jacob, you actually made the day go from blue to a hint of yellow…" She smiled at him. Jacob felt so nervous at that moment; he wanted to spill all his feeling to her… that he's been crazy for her since the day she came to live with his family.

"Jake, you okay? You seem distracted." Tanya pointed out. Jacob decided to just tell her and get it over with, after all, the worse she can do is reject him. Jake sat on the edge of Tanya's bed, and spilled all his feelings to her, right there, in one big take.

"Tanya, I'm crazy about you, ok? Really, like, I'm always seeing you every day, and you're always so down and depressed, and the first thing I want to do is just be there for you." Jacob whispered the last, he was undoubtedly feeling discomfited for he had never thought he had the guts to spill his feelings to a woman.

Tanya just stared blankly at Jacob; she didn't know what to say, in her eyes, he was just a kid. Going at with him would be wrong in so many ways_. I know what to do, they usually always ask for a kiss before the rejection, a tiny little peck and then the rest is just history, this conversation never happened between us..._

Tanya just wanted to do it quick. She never really saw Jacob Black the way_ he_ saw _her_. She still had the sheets wrapped around her bare body, she pressed herself close to him, made sure for her arms to be resting on his broad shoulders, and then they kissed.

It wasn't just a simple ordinary kiss. Whoever looked at them at that moment might have had the wrong impression that he might be actually raping Tanya. The split second their lips connected, Jacob fingers bundled in Tanya's curls, smashing his lips to hers with even more force than possible, making her breathless.

Tanya moaned as his expertise tongue made little swirls around hers. He pushed her on the bed and she forgot all she had planned for tonight. The rejection she had planned was forgotten; she could only concentrate on their very heated make-out session.

Well, at least one thing actually made this bitch of day a bit better...


	5. Chapter 4

A tear fell down Bella's cheek as she saw the scene before her. Adrian Mack was her best friend, her love, her everything, but here she was watching him make-out with Julia Tie, the queen bitch of Massachusetts. Adrian and Bella's relationship didn't make it through their collage years, and they were pushing each other to make it through a year of being together, and then after that Bella knew in her heart she couldn't push herself any longer. She knew she loved him, but not the collage Adrian, but the high-school jock Adrian. He'd changed, and Adrian wasn't her Adrian anymore, and she hated that more than anything.

He was a serious man, often cold to others, it was like he'd forgotten how to smile, she wasn't jealous of Julia anymore, she was hurt however, at Adrian's pick of girls, after they'd broken up, he seemed to be choosing girls that were the exact opposite of Bella, the slutty girls, and it hurt Bella to think that she'd really broken his heart.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" A soft velvety voice snapped Bella out of her thoughts, she spun around only to met by a gorgeous man, his jaw was set and his hair was wild, sex hair, in a unique bronze color, his eyes were bright green and they were sparkling as he stared down at her. The mystery man was lean, yet muscular, and he was every girl's dream guy.

"I… uh, well…" Bella stuttered word, dazzled by his eyes that captured her soul. He smirked victoriously, Edward was starting to think that this beautiful girl that he had a chance with this beautiful girl. Bella sighed; she knew she shouldn't be talking to strange, mysterious men, especially in a place like this. She was never one for partying in clubs late at night, but it was Vicky and James just came back from their honeymoon and this was their treat to the gang, it would've killed Victoria if one of her best friends didn't come to the party.

"I'm Edward Cullen"

"Bella Swan"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan, how would you feel about a dance?" And from then onwards Bella and Edward were inseparable, their love was strong and they both knew that it was blossoming into something more, hopefully marriage soon. They both had dreams that they'd like to pursue.

Soon it had been a year since Edward and Bella had gotten together, their relationship was going stronger than ever and their trust towards each other was even tighter. They both knew that no matter what, the other would be there for them. Bella and Edward decided to move to Missouri since Edward had gotten a great offer at the hospital there. Bella was a teacher in the local Elementary School and the couple couldn't be happier.

"Hey mom" Bella greeted her mother as she entered they entered the little café and walked over to where her mother and father were sitting. Her mother had definitely gained a lot of weight, she was really stressed lately and it had been affecting her health in the worst ways. Bella saw as her mother tiredly said hello. Charlie sheepishly looked at his daughter… he ached to tell Bella the whole truth, but he couldn't, he was just being a regular father and protecting her. Nothing could ever hurt his baby girl, and he'd make sure of that, it was his job to protect her.

Bella spun around, and there she was, her sister, Tanya Swan. Bella was tempted to say something, talk to her, find out how she was doing, but she stopped herself. Bella didn't need Tanya's constant banter with the family, as well as her cross attitude; she seemed to never be happy, no matter what she had. To top it off, her mother had been very stressed, Bella knew that her parents' marriage was slipping, and in their family, Tanya was a topic that her parents always disagreed on. Bella knew they were hiding something, something big, something that would change their lives, forever, but she couldn't bring herself to care, she just knew one thing: _Whatever her parents were hiding, had something to do with a man named Phil, and Phil was connected to Tanya, but not Bella. _

She knew that when they were younger, Phil would often call, getting their mother all annoyed and their father extremely mad and disappointed, at someone. Bella had seen their parents marriage struggle as the years went by, she knew that there was a time when they didn't even speech to each other, but for some off reason they stayed together, and now, she was old enough to realize that reason was her, not Tanya and her, but just her.

Edward smiled when he saw the woman of his dreams sitting next to her parents; he was a bit confused when he bumped into Tanya Swan, could Bella be related to her, he'd have to make a mental note later to ask her, but the subject never came up, and Edward forgot the strange lady he'd met.

Edward and Bella sat on Bella's couch, Edward hated times like this, Bella didn't say anything, and she just stared, deep in thought about something, something that upset her deeply.

"Edward I want you to know something." Bella spoke to her boyfriend slowly, she wasn't sure at how he's react, but he had to know, she couldn't stay with him and she couldn't bear to have him find out by someone else.

"Sure love, what is it?" Edward knew that whatever she was about to say had been troubling her ever since, well he's known her.

"I have a sister." The both froze as Edward put together the facts, and Bella collected her thoughts. "Her name is Tanya Swan, I think you've met her, you ran into her a few months ago at the coffee shop" Bella explained to Edward.

"Yah, I kind of remember her, I didn't think… I hadn't expected her to be… well this important in your life." Edward remember bits and pieces of her face, he'd be able to place her face with her name if he saw her again however.

"She was my older sister" Bella began. "I think she was jealous of me, even though she had everything I did, she was always putting me down, I didn't have a large self-esteem to begin with, and Tanya took advantage of them. My dad caught Tanya, and she school man-whore in well a compromising position, and well my dad never had a lot of patience towards her and sent her off to boarding school. After that, she chose to loose contact with us, and we kept it that way, I always regret that, in a way, and I could still find her… if I wanted to" Bella sobbed into Edward's shirt, she knew she made a mistake, however she also knew, in a twisted way, it was for the best. Edward comforted his girlfriend, he knew she was beating herself over this; she's been doing this ever since Tanya left. "Anyways, in some way, Tanya never fit into our family, or rather, she never tried, she did however try to pull herself away from us, and try to act, act like she was better than the whole town, and that didn't get her much respect."

"Bella, honey it's not your fault." Edward told her, sternly, and after that the topic was closed for another long time.

Bella thought everything was okay, she knew that her parents weren't crazily in love with each other anymore, but that she'd never once imagined that it was that bad.

"Shit!" Bella cursed to herself as she hit her foot on a table while rushing out the door to meet her parents, they wanted her to be there when they confirmed the divorce. As if Bella wasn't having a bad enough day, to top it off she was injured. "Gah!" Bella screamed into the empty house… why to why did Edward have to be at work right now? She limped towards the front door and tried to ignore the pain in her foot as she rode down the elevator.

Charlie sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. He was having mixed feelings towards this. It had pros and cons, but Charlie knew that his wife's heart belonged to Phil Dwyer, while his belonged to Sue Clearwater. Of course it wasn't always like this, when they got married they were both very happy, but after that they both felt like they were slipping away, and divorce was on both their minds, but then Renee found out she was pregnant and it all went downhill from there. Charlie never fully accepted Tanya, he felt bitter towards her, not only because she wasn't his daughter, but also because she was _his. _She was the daughter of the man that had ruined everything in Charlie's life, and so Renee and Charlie decided to try again at their mess of a marriage. Things were ok for a while, until of course Renee got pregnant with Bella, there was no possible was that Charlie could not favor his own daughter over a rude and arrogant little brat.

So here they were, waiting for the sunshine of both their lives, Bella, she was the only reason that Renee had even thought to stay with Charlie, Bella had the perfect family ever since she was born, as her mother, she couldn't possibly take that away from her. Ironically, maybe she could have that with…

Renee let her thoughts wander off, she could finally be with Phil without the fear of getting caught, what she was surprised about was that Charlie was with Sue. _He must really like her._ Charlie never really took many risks, maybe that was what pulled Renee in, she was a risk taker, and he'd help her settle down. _Only she messed up both their lives in the process. _She knew all those years ago she was making a mistake when she started working with Phil after office hours, he couldn't be trusted. _But you know he can be. He'll be that Mr. Right for you, someone that Charlie never was._

Bella stumbled into the office. She took in the sight before her. Charlie and Renee were seated in the chairs by the desk and their lawyers had taken an awkward spot around them. What surprised her the most was that Sue Clearwater was holding her fathers hand. She smiled widely at them and Sue and Charlie both smiled back, while Renee frowned. _What is so special about Sue, why couldn't Phil get the approval from her daughter as well? _Bella took one look and Phil and she only knew one thing:

_That man was trouble. Trouble was all he'd bring into her family. _All of the secrets were out in the Swan family, there were only three of them left after the divorce, one of them was missing in action and that one was not even a true blood Swan.

Edward smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him. One of his favorite things to do was watch Bella as she graded papers. Her hair was tied up and she concentrated on the papers in front of her, often making cute little faces to show if she was upset or very happy. Tonight she had tons of papers to grade that she'd put off the whole week. The way this was going, Edward knew he wasn't getting any today. Edward sighed, bored out of his mind, sure he loved watching Bella, but he liked kissing Bella too, and holding her and being… No, he wasn't going to think about stuff like that he promised to himself.

"Edward what are you doing?" A confused Bella asked boyfriend, normally Edward would take something out to do, she rarely saw him slouched on the couch.

"Nothing baby, just watching videos." Edward replied to her, bored. The Apple T.V was one of his best friends when he was bored. He watched some of the most random movies and watching YouTube videos on the big screen as well. Edward clicked on the one about a 3-year old crying over Justin Bieber. They both laughed at how adorable the little 3 year old was, and then Edward clicked on the next video which was where the little girl, Cody, actually got to see Justin.

4 fucking long hours later Bella finally finished grading all the papers, he knew that Bella kept the 6th graders in her class very busy, even though they got a lot of work, she made it fun, so everyone liked her. The only problem was then Edward had to wait to get his gorgeous girl's undivided attention.

"You know" Edward said as he kissed up and down Bella's neck. "When you work, you look fucking sexy, but I'd rather be exploring your body any day." You could practically feel the lust Edward and Bella had for each other after that little statement, so it was no surprise that for the rest of the night they wouldn't have noticed if the building caught on fire.

Bella tiredly watched her class. _God why couldn't they just calm down! _It was the last day before winter break. Since this was an elementary school, they still had parties, opposed to dances. The party moms struggled to keep all 30 kids in control, so Bella knew she had to step in before it went truly crazy.

"Calm down everyone" Bella screamed at the class, everyone calmed down a bit and the party moms directed everyone to the stations they were supposed to be at. _Hours of fun!_ That was what they'd written on the paper they sent out. _Ha!_ This was so boring and from the looks on the faces of her students she knew that they weren't too happy either. Bella had a long day today, after she got home, she would have to go to dinner with her whole family, which meant Renee, Phil, Charlie and Sue, all together, by now both Edward and Bella had figured out that there would be many awkward silences, but they'd just have to get through the night. Tonight they were meeting at the famous Italian Kitchenin town. Bella had grown to love Missouri, sure she loved living in Forks a lot better, but Missouri had more opportunities for both of them.

"Merry Christmas" The kids shouted to Bella as the bell rang and they rushed out of the room. Bella stared at the empty classroom in front of her. Everybody was gone, the mom's had cleaned up the room, so that was fine, Bella had made sure to finish all her work before hand so she'd be free for the rest of the two weeks. Bella grabbed her purse and coat and with a final look in the room she locked it up and left.

Once inside the warmth of her own home she looked around and saw the mess that was just laying around; Edward's cloths were all over the couch from the numerous times they'd taken each other there, Bella always picked her stuff up, but Edward always left his jeans just laying there, only for Bella to have to come pick them up. Usually Bella would just leave it and clean up tomorrow, but just incase everyone ended up coming to their place, she had to make sure it looked presentable.

Bella gathered up all the clothing and tossed it in the laundry basket, she then just straightened everything out so it looked decent and decided to go get ready. Bella changed into a cream tunic sweater with black corduroy skinny pants, she wore her diamond earrings that Edward had gotten her for their anniversary and put on lots of make-up to hide the fact that she was so tired.

Edward walked into their bedroom as Bella slipped on her boots, they had heals so they made her look sexy unlike Uggs, and Edward knew his girlfriend's extreme hatred towards those, that was one of the reasons it was hard for her to be a 6th grade teacher, since almost all the girls there wore Uggs. He then decided to change into something plain, yet nice enough to be going to the restaurant with Bella's parents and their partners.

"Edward do you think this will be a total disaster" That was all Bella could think about, she hoped and prayed that everything would be okay between her parents and they wouldn't cause a scene at the restaurant.

**Hey everyone, so this is my first AN and I'd like to say to everyone thanks for reading, I redid half of this, that's why it took so long. So I worked really hard on this chapter, and I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed: D Thanks, Forever Falling Down**


	6. Chapter 5

Tanya was ill. She was unwell due to stress, anger, bitterness, being a jobless sore loser, and most important that haunting thought of always being belittled by her family.

It was something that would haunt her always; flashbacks would make their way into her head, messing with her memories and bring her to a state of depression. Tanya sighed as Beatrice rubbed the smooth white blanket over her burning forehead.

"You're really sick, T, maybe you should go to doctor…" Beatrice suggested. Tanya frowned at her – sometimes she felt as if Beatrice was just, well, sometimes unaware of what's happening. She wasn't retarded or anything, just slow.

How many times has Tanya mentioned to Beatrice that she didn't have any possession over Medicare? Multiple times, and yet Beatrice always manage to forget. It would always slip her mind.

"How many times do I have to tell you, B?" Tanya fluffed a pillow. "I don't have Medicare, alright. Geez, I feel like I mentioned it over 100 times since now."

"Yeah." Beatrice replied. "I'm somewhat distracted today. Sorry."

_You're always distracted in the head, you idiot!_ Tanya mentally insulted.

Having a fever and forced to shove Beatrice horribly homemade chicken soup was a killer. It was as horrible as stealing candy from a little kid.

This situation was very much idiotic. Tanya hated being sick, and especially when Beatrice came over with her ridiculously homemade soup only to have it shoved down Tanya's throat.

So, yes, here Tanya was, laid in a ratty old bed, in a stinking, mouse contaminated tenement in the middle of a low populated city in Missouri.

Tanya assumed that while she was here, draining in high fever and stomach ache, Bella must be having the best fucking time of her life – of course, living with a hot piece of a guy, and being wealthy had advantages for her.

She always gets her way. It was an acrimoniously thought. Need to remind that since childhood, Tanya and Bella always had their differences. Tanya was wild and love to experiment with fire, she wasn't afraid of getting burned. Sure, she would have consequences, but her own family was shunning the worst punishment she had gotten.

Charlie – her suppose dad. Tanya had her suspicions that maybe he wasn't really much of a dad to her. He would always look down upon Tanya as the dismay of the family. Everything and everything would always be her fault.

There was this one situation when Charlie didn't' have enough money to pay the bills, and who did he blame? Tanya. Another moment when Charlie was placed a ticket for speeding, and whom did he blame?

Tanya. Charlie's pathetic excuse was that because of Tanya and her request to go to fair, he was in a rush and ticketed for that.

_I was just a kid_, Tanya considered.

*~*~*~*~*

Charlie picked up a crying Bella, twirling her in his arms and giving her tender tickles on her feet, she stopped crying and soon the room was filled with Bella's giggle.

"I'll give you a treat, little B." Charlie often called that adorable little nickname at Bella. "How about we go to the fair, little one?" Charlie smiled at the ecstatic 4-year old in his arms. He took that as yes.

"Charlie." Renee sighed, finishing up the dishes. "Please take Tanya as well; I just want the house for myself tonight. Catch a soap opera or something while you're away with the girls. I hadn't really been able to get some sleep lately…" Renee looked exhausted. Her skin was particularly paler, her eyes held those purple dark rings under them, and she looked like a victim of insomnia.

"I can't, Ren." Charlie explained. "I only have two tickets left."

Little Tanya desperately wanted to see the performers, and the clowns doing their funny jokes. She had wanted to go since last week. Charlie had promised Tanya to take her to the fair, but her hopes went down when her father got really mad at her and threw her the ticket paper at her face, saying how it was all her fault.

"Daddy, please, I want to go to." Tanya pleaded, finishing her chocolate cookies and orange juice.

"After you cause me a ticket for speeding?" Charlie replied angrily. "I don't think so."

Tanya's eyes widened at her father snapping at her. Her eyes watered as she stood up from her little yellow chair and wrapped her arms around Renee's legs, crying her eyes out.

"What the hell is your problem, Charlie?" Renee snapped at him. "You don't talk to her like that."

Charlie just shook his head, grabbed his car keys from the little glass bowl, and exited the house.

"Why-Why-Why is daddy so mean to me?" Tanya hiccupped, her eyes running on tears.

*~*~*~*~*

Tanya would never get tire of reminded herself that in her parent's viewpoints Bella would always be their little, proud, number one pumpkin. That's how Renee and Charlie would categorize her.

Sometimes, people would look down upon Tanya back in the early days, like in family reunions; pretty much all the relatives had some dislike against her. They all knew the reality that was Tanya.

She wasn't true Swan blood. In the view of the family, she was some lazy ass kid who had disrespect for anyone who was anyone, and the daughter of a man who didn't bother to care for his child.

Renee and Phil – it was a onetime thing, but as they went on knowing each other better, they came to love one another. Phil had wanted to care for Tanya, but Charlie was in the way. Tanya didn't have a clue on which her father might be, well, she did have a theory, but she just wasn't certain.

She believed this Phil guy might be her actual dad. She'll be extremely happy to know that if one day her theory turns out to be correct, then that asshole of a father Charlie wasn't a thing related to her.

Tanya sometimes asked herself, what made Bella so unique, so special to everyone? She was an ordinary human being – fugly and very inept. She wasn't anything special. She didn't even have the looks, she didn't have grace, a nice posture, a good and balanced way of being, and yet everyone loved her.

My family shunned me away like an old foot wrapper they never cared. That's the rule, no one gives a shit about you, and so you just have to give a shit about yourself.

*~*~*~*~*

"Oh my." Aunt Matilda placed a hand on her chest, fake surprise right there. "It feels like yesterday you were up to my knees, and now!" She hollered dramatically. "You're almost as tall as I am, Bella!"

"You're kidding right?" Tanya said, backing up against a wall, arms crossed. "Look at her," Tanya pointed at Bella. "She's not much taller than anyone in this room. She's a shrimp alright."

"Now, young lady, you will respect Bella the way she deserves to be respect." The old hag said.

"I don't respect anyone, Matilda." Tanya smirked. "Not you and most certainly not Bella. What's so fucking special about 15 year old birthday parties, all I see in front of me is a toothpick in a ridiculous pink dress right next to a marshmallow of a lady in a skirt with buttons that are just about to pop."

"Tanya!" Charlie shouted, his face purple. Weirdo, Tanya thought while gazing at Charlie purple face, which is probably from anger. "Do not disrespect your aunt, Tanya!"

"Hey, look, Charlie, I know the truth hurts and all, but you seriously don't have to get all worth up about it." Tanya said in a sarcastic tone.

Charlie pulled on Tanya's hair – hard. "You go to your room – now!" Then he gave Tanya a harsh push, beckoning her to go straight to her room for the rest of the party.

…

Tanya's stomach was growling – damn she was hungry. Tanya removed both her shoes, tied her long hair in a ponytail, and silently crept down the stair. All she had to do was make a peanut butter sandwich, quickly climb up, and she'll easily avoid that dick head Charlie.

She stopped herself and hid behind a wall when she heard the voice of her parents.

"I'm fucking tire of having your lazy ass kid in my household!" Charlie shouted. "Not only that, but she's rude, conceited, self-centered, she doesn't have a hint of manners in her."

"Charlie, hush now." Renee whispered. "Please, I know Tanya can be a bit rough around the edges, but please consider giving her a chance. She's gentle once you get to know her…"

"Gentle…Gentle!" Charlie raised his voice. "Don't make me laugh, Renee. That kid of yours is nothing, but a troublemaker. She's a disgrace. The entire family doesn't even like her!"

"So what if they don't like her, Charlie! You don't pay a cent on her! I pay for everything she has, and if you were to have my position then you have a right to kick her out for all I care! She's my daughter, I maintain her! I pay her clothes, her access to the Internet, the TV cable, everything! I wanted for this to work out, but just look at the way you treat her? You think she will actually consider you a father after all the shit you said about her?"

Tanya tried peeking a bit into their conversation, ignoring the tears that were building in her eyes. Charlie is such an asshole, and from the way Renee put it, Tanya may perhaps not be Charlie's daughter, which would make Bella just a half sister. That's a relief, well, until proven truth.

"That girl of yours needs to be put into place! She can't just go around disrespecting other because she feels like it!" Charlie raised his hands and she could tell he was losing his temper.

"Just shut up, Charlie. Shut up and go back to sleep." Renee said quietly. Tanya quickly raced up the stairs, and closed her door lightly. I suppose Charlie never did give a crap about me, Tanya thought. It was somewhat hurtful though, for someone to speak about you the way Charlie did.

This might be painful, but so be it. Tanya searched through her drawers for a pair of scissor, and once finding them, she thrust the blade into her skin, groaning as she felt pain. Some people might say cutting is bad, but it liberates you. Thrust you into euphoric when your life is screwed up and you feel numb. It gives you that one thing you desire the most…feeling.

*~*~*~*~*

Tanya sighed, covering herself up underneath the warm sheets of the ratty old bed she rested in. The bed was awful, but at least the sheets were warm. She sighed as Beatrice left. Finally, she could have her place to be left alone. Beatrice constant bickering was making her headache worsen, but now that Beatrice had left, hopefully Tanya's headache would recover.

There was knock on the door and Tanya figured Beatrice must have left something in her. Tanya tried sitting up, but whimper, as a strong ache was evidently present in her stomach. She mumbled a silent, "Come in."

The door slowly creaked open and inside came an unexpected guest. Tanya's eye widened as she scanned the man from top to bottom. Her lips forming to a smile as she recognized him – he was here…finally. She jumped out of bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you, Jason." She breathed in into his leather jacket. She felt protected in his arms...he was the only one who actually understood her crappy life.

"I miss you too, little T." The man smiled and wrapped Tanya in his arms. He was here and that was all that matter.

Sorry about posting this later that Vision of a Butterfly. This chapter was written by her, so please do both of us a favor and REVIEW, so we know what you guys want to read.


	7. Chapter 6

**Surprise! So I surprised myself (and you guys) by writing the whole thing in one day! As I promised this is the dinner, and I assure you that after this chapter things will pick up to what you guys are reading this for. **

**This chapter jumps around from character to character a lot, giving you glimpses of what's being planned for the next chapters. You might think one thing right now, but soon you'll change your mind!**

**Anyways enjoy! And review at the end of the chapter.**

**I posted the banner for this story on my website… which is: http://www(.)twilighterforlife(.)co(.)nr/**

Chapter 6.

Bella sighed. The restaurant wasn't one of those very formal ones where everybody was either wearing dresses or suits, but it was one that had an uncomfortable environment and was the kind of restaurant that Bella was sure her mother had picked.

Sue nervously played around with the ring on her finger. It was a gift from Harry, but she could never bring herself to take it off like she had with her wedding band and her engagement ring. Sue loved Charlie with all her heart and she was positive he felt the same, and even thought Charlie never said anything to her, she knew it hurt him to see her wearing the ring that was given to her by her ex-husband that cheated on her.

Sue watched as she saw her future stepdaughter and her boyfriend enter. She could feel the love between them and she prayed that nothing would ever pull them apart.

Renee felt oddly bitter towards Sue. There she was looking all beautiful and sitting in her ex-husbands arms as she joked around with Bella. She was sick and tired of hiding things from Bella; she deserved to know the truth that Charlie had forced her to keep away from her all these years. Renee knew what was better for her though, if she wanted Bella to ever talk to her again, she'd need to keep her mouth closed.

Renee needed Bella to succeed in helping her other daughter, the daughter she'd ignored way to long now.

All Phil had ever wanted was for his daughter to be happy, but instead she'd turned into a bitter young woman who had chosen the wrong paths in her life. He knew this was mainly Renee's fault, if only she hadn't ruined everything, if only she had chosen to leave Charlie, then this whole mess would be fixed.

But Renee didn't do that, and Phil was still helplessly in love with her. What he didn't get, was why he had to act like he somewhat liked Bella when he truly despised her with a passion. Bella Swan was that ungrateful brat she had always been, even though he never wanted to know about that little fucking pain in the ass, Renee felt the need to shower him with her news as well, when all he wanted to know was about Tanya.

Finally now years later, Tanya being 25 and Bella being 23, Phil was getting to be with the woman of his dreams, but he'd never get that family with her, because of that douche bag that he'd like to see dead, his only daughter was missing in action.

"Mom, Dad, Sue… Phil" Bella said as she and Edward approached the table, hand in hand. Phil nodded at her with a frown on his face, and Bella knew that they'd only agree on one thing: not wanting to do anything with each other.

On the other hand Sue got up to hug her future step daughter, Sue respected Bella, and loved her like she loved Leah and Seth but she knew that it would take more than a few visits to get Bella to feel somewhat the same way.

Bella awkwardly hugged her back, and Renee glared at Sue, Bella was HER daughter, and it felt like Sue was trying to replace that, and if Charlie didn't put a stop to it soon, she would do it.

Her way.

The three couples quietly ate their food. Not talking to each other, it seemed at they were strangers nowadays. Bella wanted to run into her father's arms, feeling not one bit safe near her mother and Phil. She liked Sue, but only to some extent, after all, what daughter didn't want her parents to be together.

So she watched at the 3 men split the bill, and Bella leaned onto Edward, she couldn't deal with this, it was almost as if she could feel that something was going to go wrong. _Terribly wrong._

And Bella didn't care if she seemed unnecessarily clingy at moments, she needed to see and feel that he wasn't going to leave her, she wanted to believe that he wouldn't, but Bella had this feeling in the pit of her stomach, that _things weren't going to be okay._

And why did she feel that _Phil _and _Tanya _had a big part in this. She stared at Phil, he seemed so familiar, like she'd seen his face somewhere, or a face like his.

Bella thought hard, and finally she got it. Phil looks like _Tanya. _Or better yet, Tanya looks like _Phil._

_Phil and all those calls, to find out how Tanya's doing._

_Phil was always glared at Bella, and seemed to have no real reason to hate her, just like Tanya._

_Their blond hair and hard brown eyes._

_The way they both always seem to have a frown on their face, and a negative attitude._

It all added up to only one thing: **Tanya was Phil's daughter, and they'd both do anything to get rid of her.**

Days added up to weeks, and weeks added up to months. After the family dinner, Bella had been acting strange, and Edward didn't know what to do.

She pushed him away and they hadn't had sex since a whole month.

Whenever they did, Bella wasn't in to it. It was like she'd found someone better, and Edward couldn't get that nagging thought out of his head that she was cheating on him. Edward honestly didn't know if he should propose or not, 2 months ago, it seemed like the greatest idea, but right now, he was too scared of the rejection from his love that he was almost positive about.

"EDWARD" Bella screamed as she came into the room.

"What?" He replied, nonchanlently, not even looking up from his computer screen. This made Bella irritated; Edward had stopped trying in their relationship.

"We don't have any food." She stated.

"So?"

"So? Really Edward? So? Is that all you can tell me. God I reminded you 4 times yesterday to go to the grocery store, but you never did." Bella told him, and Edward could tell, from the tone of her voice, that she was going to get very mad.

"Sorry honey, I forgot." He tried to smile at her and make things better, but Bella wasn't having any of that.

"Edward, I don't know what's been going on. You come home late at night, most days after 2, whenever I call you at work, you never answer, and when you do, your voice is clipped and the conversation is short, when I ask you to do something you say you do it, but you never do. I don't know you anymore Edward, and I don't know anything about us anymore, or even if there is an _us. But I've decided to go to Forks for a while to stay with my dad. I think we need a break…" _Those were the last words he heard, she was leaving him, and she wanted a break.

Edward felt like he couldn't breathe, this was all his fault, he believed that Bella didn't want to be with him anymore, but the truth was that he was the one pushing here away, and this was the last straw. He watched silently as the tears fell down her face while she packed up her things. She took a picture of Edward and her together and with her bag she came out into the living room.

"Baby don't do this." Edward told her, his voice cracking.

"I love you Edward, always remember that." Bella touched his check, and left out the door, while Edward collapsed on the other side.

Edward's POV

I waited for someone to tell me that it was all a joke; that she really wasn't really leaving him. That she'd come back running into his arms, laughing and saying she'd never leave him. But that's not what happened, an hour after Bella left, Alice called, asking him why Bella wanted her to watch the plants while she was gone, and she was wondering where we were going.

So I told her that _we _weren't going anywhere. It was just her that was going.

Alice told me that she'd call me back, and once again I was alone.

Bella was right though, I knew she was going through some hard times, but I pushed her away, so far that she was gone. I didn't know when she was coming back, but I knew that I couldn't live without her, and I do anything to get her back in my arms.

1 week later.

Bella's POV

Sue smiled at me warmly, I was getting sick of that really, she was always fucking smiling and it got really fucking annoying.

I couldn't imagine her or Phil as my parents, Sue just tried to hard, and Phil would rather see me dead, only my dear mother couldn't see that.

Phil loved Mom though, and in the long run, isn't that all that matters?

I loved Edward, but I knew that Edward didn't love me like he did before, our relationship was forced, and I had this feeling that he was cheating on me, I refused to believe it all this time, but last week, was the last straw.

I couldn't stay there; I couldn't stay there and watch Edward living in his own little bubble. A bubble that did not include me. I ran to the bathroom, rushing past Sue who had a confused look on her face, I'd been throwing up this whole week now, and she was really concerned, but she acted like she knew something, something that might have the answers to this mess.

"Bella" Sue called me over after I was done throwing up and cleaning my mouth. I sighed and sat down on the couch beside her. "Honey when was the last time you had your period?" She looked at me. For a moment I was shocked, we weren't even that close, but then it hit me.

I missed my period this month, but I hadn't thought much of it, I just assumed it was because of the stress, but honestly what woman actually liked having her period?

The throwing up, it could be morning sickness.

I had been really picky about eating, and some things that I loved, had made me sick. I'd been feeling a bit weird, but that didn't mean…

I stared at Sue before I burst into tears. I wasn't even with Edward anymore, he didn't even love me, what was I supposed to do?

Sue didn't say anything, she just held me while I let my tears out, 10 minutes later, she got up and handed me a bag. I peered into it, and there staring at me were 5 pregnancy tests, all different brands, just to make sure it was true. She motioned for me to go to the bathroom, and remained calm throughout the whole thing.

I peed on the sticks together, one of them needed 10 minutes, and so I left them in the bathroom and walked out back to the couch where Sue was.

"Bella… I know you don't think much of me, but if you do end up pregnant, know that you can talk to me… I went through a situation similar to yours. I know you probably want your mothers help, but from what I know, both her times were very different then yours, in a way, more complicated." I stared at her.

"Sue, I appreciate your help, and I'd love to talk to you, if I do end up pregnant" In merely 20 minutes, Sue Clearwater had showed me a side of her, that I needed very badly right now.

I knew I couldn't talk to my mother, we'd pulled apart after she got with Phil, hell no she pushed me away, calling every now and then, but both Dad and Sue made sure to call and talk every week, they let me know that there were there for me.

Sue grabbed the tests, and showed them to me first.

I was officially pregnant; With Edward Cullen's baby.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own anything. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. All we own is the plot.

Chapter by: Vision of A Butterfly

Tanya felt oddly joyful today which was very bizarre considering her mood would always be set in crappy, anger, or just some other third thing. Jason smiled at his little sister, he hadn't seen her since…well, let's just put it a really long time. He felt guilty at that, for being a jerk and not coming to visit her more often. Tanya was always there for him when he needed her – she was the perfect sister as he would put it.

"You feel alright, little sister?" Jason asked, placing a hand on her forehead as an attempt to see if her fever had increased.

"I'm not feeling very well, Jason." Tanya sneezed, her eyes were red, and she looked awful. Jason carried her little sister, and placed her on the bed. She wasn't feeling great, but he was here to take care of her.

He covered Tanya up with the sheets, then placing a wet towel atop of her forehead. Tanya sighed; the wet towel sure did wonders when you have boiling fever on you.

"Don't go, Jason." She practically begged when Jason was heading for the door. "Please stay. Tell me stories…remember them? Tell me how we met when we were little kids." Tanya eyes drifted as she listened to her brother begin.

**~*~*~*~***

Little Tanya was curled up in a ball, leaning against a tree, in a vacant park. She felt a forlorn feeling twisting and turning inside, yet something began to rankle beneath the depression.

"Why are you crying?" Someone asked.

Tanya wiped her tears with her hands and looked up. Before her a boy who looked her age was gazing at her worriedly. There was something in her that told her that this boy would be the one person to understand her and be there for her.

"Don't cry anymore." The boy said, taking a seat next to her. "My daddy says crying will not solve anything in life and I believe in him." He said.

"I'm Jason." He introduced. "What's your name?"

Tanya hiccuped her name which earned a smile from little Jason.

"Come on." He beckoned, holding the carrot-hair girl's hand. "Let's play on the swings!"

Tanya knew that the boy wasn't a thing related to her, but that didn't matter to her because for her he was her brother. He had always been there for, but as they grew, they drifted apart, but he was back and that was all that matter for Tanya."

**~*~*~*~***

Jason sat on the sofa pretty much for the past 5 hours, checking if his sister's fever had gone down every second or so. He could only hope she could get better. He bought her food and a couple of relieve the fever pills for her. The next day, Tanya was back to her old self again.

**~*~*~*~***

"You're leaving?" Tanya's voice cracked. She didn't want her brother to leave, not yet, not when he had just arrived. "Why?"

"I'm not leaving, little T," Jason explained. "I got an apartment right about a block away or so. Just call me if you need anything." He smiled.

"Jason." Tanya called. Jason turned and stared at his sister. "I'm glad you're back."

**~*~*~*~***

The week passed rather leisurely. With Jason here, Tanya's frame of mind couldn't be any more perfect. She actually got lucky when finding a job. In the beginning, it was frustrating because no one wanted to give Tanya a job. Sure she could be rough around the edges, but still, those manager idiots only wanted to get Tanya in bed with them.

Tanya hated work, but it was a necessity. She had to do it or else she'll be living on the streets. Jacob was a big help to Tanya considering he practically begged his father to give Tanya a job in his local fast-food restaurant.

Billy Black hated Tanya to the guts, but his son was head over heels for the little slut, so he might as well give Tanya a chance, who knows, she might end up being his daughter-in-law.

At the moment, Tanya was in Billy's office, sitting nervously, and not even bothering to meet up face to face with Billy. The guy always freaked her out, she was scare that the fact that he gave her a hard time with the rent, how would it be if he gave her a hard time with the food?

"First, Tanya, let's be clear. I hate you." Billy said, frowning. "I'm very aware that you hate me as well. You referred to me as a dickhead once."

Tanya froze. "Yeah, about that…" She paused, playing with the hem of her shirt. "Sorry, Billy, I wasn't in my senses when I said that. I'm sorry, alright?"

"Whatever you said, Tanya." Billy cleared his voice. "So, when do you start?"

That was the end of their conversation. Tanya got to work at the fast-food restaurant without Billy bugging anymore. She guessed that what Billy wanted was an apology from her, of course, she didn't really mean it. It was all acted; she would never pretend to be nice to some asshole like Billy.

Tanya had to admit that working in this second-class fast-food restaurant wasn't half bad. Jacob was always there which made her days even better. Sure, sometimes they would sneak around job hours only to have sex in the janitor's closet, it was a blast, but Tanya just wasn't into Jacob.

He was a onetime deal, that's what she meant to him. He was nothing more than that, but still, she didn't want to hurt Jacob. He was a nice kid, very humorous, but she just wasn't into him.

**~*~*~*~***

"You're not working, Denali!" Billy bellowed. "Get to it!" Billy gave Tanya hard push on the back. That was it! Tanya was ready to strangle the little dickhead, well that was until Jacob interfered.

"Dad, she's doing fine!" Jacob insisted. "Don't bother her anymore."

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob." Billy shook his head. "I know you're sickly in love with the whore affront of me, but no need to defend her son. She's not your type."

"Don't say that about her!" Jacob shouted. This was the first time Tanya has seen Jacob pissed. She didn't really want to ruin Jake's relationship with his father; she might as well stop this.

"Don't worry about it, Jacob." Tanya placed both hands on his chest, trying to calm him down. "Don't argue with your dad because of me. " Jacob nodded, slightly calming down.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Jacob said his arms encircled her waist. "Thanks, Tanya." He said, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes; she couldn't stand being so close to Jacob, not anymore. She'll just have to let the cat out of the bag. _I'll tell him we're not meant to be._

**~*~*~*~***

They were in the dirty bathroom of the restaurant. It was rather disgusting in there, and Tanya couldn't help, but feel appalled by the stench. She looked at Jacob who had this questioning expression of his.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked her.

"I can't do this, Jacob." She sighed, not looking at Jacob directly in the eye. "This whole_ us_ thing. It's not working for me. You're just a kid about to finish high school and I'm…I'm just not into to you. I loved it when we were friends, but now that we fuck each other like every day, I can't be like this, not with you."

"You can't be with me?" Jacob asked sadly. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"It's not that Jake." She caressed his cheeks lightly. "I'm a fucked up person; I'm not good for you, ok?"

Jacob sighed. "Can we do it one last time, just this once?" He pleaded, kissing her slowly.

"Fine." Tanya mumbled. Jake crushed his lips to hers, pressing himself against her. She kissed him back, their tongues twirling in each others mouth. He was happy those last few hours they got together…they were the best for him, absolutely the best hours.

**~*~*~*~***

It was one of those days when Tanya felt guilt for what she had done. Jacob wasn't himself today; he seemed melancholy to be more precise. For that, Tanya felt great culpability.

Jacob was cleaning some tables here and there, his expression looked empty. It was as if he wasn't feeling anything, well, just depression.

She approached him. "Jake… stop this." She held onto his arm. "I think that table is clean enough."

Jacob pushed Tanya away. "Fuck you!" He cursed. "You don't give a shit about me do you? I'm just a kid, right?" He snorted. "Go to hell, Tanya and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Jake, what the hell is wrong you?" Tanya asked, frowning.

"Rejection." Jake replied harshly. "That's what's screwing with my mind these days. Your fucking rejection!"

"Jake, keep it down." She told him quietly. "People are staring."

"I don't give a fuck!" Jacob barked. "Let them stare! Let them all stare! Let them see that you – Tanya Denali – screwed around with me, used me, and broke my heart!"

Tanya left the restaurant before Jake could say anything else. Tanya headed to the only person who she could talk to right now - Jason.

**~*~*~*~***

Jason had heard everything his sister had for him. He had three things straight.

1. Jacob was an asshole.

2. Bella Swan was some nerdy bitch.

3. Charlie Swan will pay.

Now he understood why his sister had this fucked up childhood. It was because of that dickhead Charlie and his fucking perfect daughter, Bella.

Phil would have been so proud that his son- Jason – was on Tanya's side. _Dad_, Jason though.

_Where are you?_

Jason hadn't seen Phil in such a while. Last time they seen each other was about a year ago and he beckoned for Jason to visit his sister, well, first to find her for Phil had no idea where Tanya was.

Jason had managed to find his sister after a year or so. It took time, but he managed through a series of phone calls, visiting a lot of places, and hope of finding Tanya.

He had managed and he done it. Something that made Jason very happy. All that was important for Jason was to get revenge on Charlie for messing with Tanya throughout the years. He wouldn't know what hit him if he has a little accident once of these days. Jason will just have to see on what to do to make Charlie pay.

**~*~*~*~***

"I can see now why you not only hate, but want to make his life a living hell." Jason said, drinking his vodka. "That bastard." Jason referred to Charlie Swan. "He made your life a living nightmare, little T."

"For Charlie." Tanya raised her glass cup. "The bastard won't know what will hit him soon enough. Revenge will be so fucking sweet." The two glass cups lightly touched one another as brother and sister both took sips of their own cups.

Tanya paused as she the next person who came into the bar. Edward Cullen. The person who she so wanted to see ever so much. He was here and it was perfect timing.

"I'll be back." She said whilst standing. She silently draw near Edward's table.

"Hello, Edward." She smiled. He looked up at her, suddenly recognizing that face – Bella's sister.

"May I join you?" She asked in her most pretentious sweet mellow voice. Edward nodded, speechless.

Tanya guess he must have had some problems with Bella or something considering he looked all down and depressed.

"Anything wrong, Edward?" She asked. "You look…" She gazed at his face. "You don't look so good."

"I'm having problems, Tanya." He sighed.

"There's one thing I know is that drinking a lot of vodka, will totally make you forget. I'm not kidding." Tanya beckoned the nearest waitress and ordered a dozen vodka's.

The night was leisure. They had much vodka together and in the process, Tanya spilled that little package of white powder she always carried with her for use.

Edward drank very much that he wasn't in his sense, which was something Tanya took advantage of. She led him to the parking lot, now pressed against his Volvo… she kissed him hard.

This was the beginning of sweet revenge for Tanya. Now all she had to do was make Bella see them like this, it will hurt her, but that was Tanya wanted. For Bella feel belittled, mortified, and to have it reminded that Tanya wasn't second.

AN: I loved this chapter! Don't you agree, it certainly kept me captivated throughtout the whole thing, now we'd really like it if you reviewed and let us know what you want to see!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

BPOV~ 3 months pregnant.

I slowly got out of the car, watching my step as I walked up to the front door of the small house that had become my home. I hesitated, before trying the doorknob. It was open. Usually Edward and I kept all the doors locked since we had valuable things inside. I made a mental note to myself to yell at him for that.

"Edward… are you home?" I called out inside the house. It had a odd aroma, like it was telling me not to go inside, and I immediately knew I was crazy, I mean who thinks that stuff. The house was quiet, it was eerily, and after all it was 12 o'clock, not early for someone like Edward, who wakes up at 6 am every morning not early at all.

My heart was beating in my chest; in a way that I knew was bad for the baby and me… the baby. I thought of ways to tell Edward as I carefully walked up the stairs. Edward's clothes were laying on them; it was just his… until I got upstairs. There in front of me lay a bright red bra- the kind that would be way too slutty and big for me to wear.

I was scared now, but I kept going. The door to our bedroom creaked open, and there stood my sister… Tanya Swan.

She smirked at me, like she knew exactly what was going on, and behind her, Edward walked towards the entrance as well. Our eyes met, and I glared at him. I was so stupid… so stupid and naïve.

"Bella wait." Edward called as I stormed out. I wasn't scared anymore, I was angry. "Please, I don't know what happened, I love you. I don't even-"

"Save it Edward, okay I agree you're a big shot doctor. Girls are always throwing themselves at you but I ignored it, thinking I could trust you… but I leave for 2 weeks and when I come back I see this. Maybe this wouldn't hurt as much if it were another woman, a slut that you found in the bar or something, but my sister? You knew how much that topic hurt me, yet it seems like you don't care. Edward Cullen I never ever want to see your face again, and if you come anywhere near me, I'll call the police." I ranted to him, and before he could answer, I was out the door and running towards my car.

He followed me and grabbed my arm. "Bella please, I truly don't know why she's here. I don't even know how…"

"Why should I believe you Edward? How can I believe you? There's only one thing I'm certain of now, I will never be able to trust you again. Not after this." A tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it quickly before getting into the car. Edward banged on the windows, pleading, but all I saw was the woman in my bedroom window, staring down at me, like she'd won a prize. The prize to her own sick game, a game that I never signed up for.

I rolled down my window, Edward looked relieved, as if he thought I'd stay with him. "Oh and I'll have people come over and settle the house money and get my things. Don't try anything funny with them" With those last words I sped out of Edward's life, I promised myself that I'd never be so young and naïve again, and I'd change myself for the better, for my unborn child and me.

I'd never imagined my life to be like this. Here I was, pregnant, single, and homeless. My parents both knew, but Renee never called back after I told her. I felt like I was slowly dying, and I was, but I tried not think about that. It took another week before I pulled myself together. Dad and Sue still lived in their house, but I couldn't stand being there, it was a reminder of my failure. So I stepped up and took control of my life, easier said than done.

I got a transfer to New York City and moved into an apartment. I wasn't poor, hell no, I had money from Renee's parents, Riley and Bree had given me all their money in their will. I also inherit Ted a lot of money from Dad and my grandparents; Marie and John were more than will to help. The apartment was in a high-rise building, it was near central park and the schools around it were nice as well as the neighborhood, so my baby would be safe.

The apartment had 3 bedrooms, 3 ½ bathrooms and a huge kitchen and living room. The master bedroom was mine, and inside it there was a joint office, bathroom, walk-in-closet and a vanity place. I also had a T.V.

I decided the second bedroom would be a nursery and the third would be a playroom/guest bedroom.

The school decided that after the pregnancy there would be a place open for me, and they'd pay me half of my regular salary every month.

It wasn't looking perfect, but whose life was, I knew I'd make it… with or without Edward.

Ever had those moments when you felt that you needed your mom, but she was nowhere to be seen? Here I was sitting in the doctors office with my father, who was surprisingly now thrilled about the babies. That's right babies. I was having twins, a boy and a girl.

This meant that the extra room would be the second babies room instead playroom. I was frustrated and all I could think of was, I was my mommy.

I don't know why I would; after all, my mom was the one that abandoned me for my sister. She had decided to cut all ties with me and spend her time with Tanya and starting a family there. The truth came out for all of us to see. What really happened shocked me, but there was nothing I could do but wait, wait and sob that is.

Renee and Charlie were 19 years old when they got married. They were in love, or so they thought. Pretty soon the connection between them started to fade and Renee met Phil Dwyer. They started an affair, Phil loved Renee and he waited patiently for her to leave Charlie, but she never got a chance. The summer Charlie and Renee were 23, Renee found out she was pregnant, with Phil's baby. She desperately wanted to throw the responsibility on Charlie, feeling that Phil couldn't be a father. Charlie was angry with her, but accepted Renee's opinion and agreed to raise her. Renee and Charlie stayed together, while Phil got to be the sideline father who had no rights on his daughter what so ever. But then Renee got pregnant again, and this time with Charlie's baby.

As much as he wanted to be fair, he chooses me over Tanya and as we got older, you could see it. But having our mother choose Tanya and Phil over me, and choosing to become the other woman is Phil's life, really hurt. Phil was married to another woman and had two kids with her, yet he was willing to cheat on her, and break her heart.

After this I wanted my mother, but I didn't want Renee, I wanted the woman who raised Tanya and I with all her heart, trying to make us the best possible woman she could.

My phone rang, I sighed, and it was Edward for the millionth time this month. After I left he still hadn't given up, he kept on calling me every single day, I guess he was hoping that I would pick up.

But that wasn't going to happen, if I were to pick up the phone, then I'd break down, ruining everything I set for myself.

"Bella" Dad came into the room, awkwardly looking at me.

"Yeah sorry about that dad, um can we go now" He nodded and lifted me up like a little girl, cradling me in my arms like a baby. "I really messed up my life didn't I, always making mistakes" I mumbled in his chest.

"Honey, these children are most definitely not a mistake, once they're out, they will become your whole life, just like you're mine. Yes Edward was, but what more can you expect from an ass" He said, I giggled. Dad had this thing against everything Edward, no matter what; he'd be opposed to him. I just smiled and snuggled to his chest, a few people awed at us while Dad carried my to our car.

Edward's POV

1 year, 1 long painful year since Bella left me, I couldn't even get a hold of her, and her father had threatened to kill me if I called again. I still don't know what happened that night, after Bella left Tanya tried to lure me towards her, but her day ended when I slapped her and told her to get the fuck out of my house. That was the last I've heard of her.

I started taking extra hours at the hospital, working more than I needed to, I didn't want to move out of our house, but it was small and reminded me too much of Bella, so I moved.

I found a huge mansion that didn't feel like a home at all, letting _Marissa Ambrose _design my house however she wanted, it was more of a museum to me, then a place to raise a family. However it was perfect for parties, charity events and pretending to have a life you really don't.

Pretending to be happy. Pretending that you were okay. Just pretending. I locked my heart away and pushed everyone as far as I could, I became cold-hearted, alone, and a work alcoholic.

All I wanted was Bella; all I wanted was for her to be mine, for Bella to be with me. But that was impossible, she hated me, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Nothing in the world could bring her back to me, hell the next time I'll probably see her is when she's getting married, to another man, a man who is not I.

Esme and Carlisle tried their best to get me out of it, to try to make me believe that she would come back, but we all knew she wouldn't, she was gone forever, and it was my entire fault.

3rd person POV

The pain Edward and Bella were going through was like no other, their love was strong, raw and full of surprises. Each was going through their own roller coaster, the rollercoaster of life.

As Bella handled her children, Carlie Vanessa Swan and Anthony Masen Swan, she went through her rollercoaster of being a mother. The long nights and days spent, the work, the tiredness, it became a full time job and before she knew it they were both a year old. She couldn't go back to work yet, but she had more than enough money and every night she was thankful for being so _lucky. _For getting two beautiful children who she now couldn't imagine life with, who children who she loved more than life itself.

For Edward things weren't that easy. He went to work, slept, and went to work more. On the weekends he drank and slept with girls. His life had become a routine and he wasn't up for any surprises, but he had just started his rollercoaster, he had a long way to go.

AN: I am so sorry. I've been really busy and I had a writers block. This chapter's short but there's nothing I can do about it.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

...

Tanya's plan had worked to perfection. Perhaps it was just luck that brought Bella into Edward's room that morning or perhaps it was simply karma to get Bella back. After all, Bella had betrayed Tanya in several different ways. Bella never cared for her sister when she was thrown out of the house. Was it that much to make a fucking phone call?

Tanya laid on the bed, semi-nude, yes, she still had her underwear. The door creaked and there stood Bella…her face twisting into a sorrowful expression. Tanya couldn't help, but smirk at her sister on how pathetic she looked simply standing there.

Tanya had her gleeful moment right at that second, for Bella had been defeated and her heart was probably shattered. Bella had absorbed what had happened affront of her…to see her beloved Edward with Tanya – her own sister in the flesh – naked on the bed. Tanya smiled as she heard the couple argue. Wait, now they are not much of a couple now are they? Revenge can be so fucking sweet…

...

Tanya tried to lure Edward once Bella had left, but it all too impossible. He felt empty without his Bella and he felt like such an idiot for breaking her heart that way.

"Edward, do you want to do it?" The little whore settled herself behind Edward and began massing his shoulders.

Edward pushed her off aggressively and pinned her against the bed. "Do you see what you have done?"

"I simply liberated you from my pathetic sister, dear." Tanya smirked. "You should be happy."

"Fuck it, Tanya." He removed his arms from her wrist and climbed off of her. "Get out of my house."

"Come on, Edward." Tanya purred. "Forget about her."

"Tanya, get the fuck out of my house." Edward beckoned; a finger pointed at the door.

"She's a clumsy bitch." Tanya said. "I don't even know why you like the little whore-"

Tanya was silenced when Edward slapped her across the face – hard.

Tanya landed back on the bed with a bleeding lip and a swollen cheek. She mewled quietly as she felt the blood stain on her lips.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Don't ever talk about Bella that way!" Edward's eyes were wide.

"You don't hit me, Edward!" Tanya rapidly stood from the bed. "You're an ass!" She was about to slap him when he grabbed both arms and  
pushed her against the wall.

"Now hear me out, you little bitch." He said. "If you come here, I will call the police or even have a restriction order for all I care. Get the  
idea? Don't-come-here." Edward said slowly.

Just as Edward released her, Tanya spun on her heels and kneed Edward in his privates. Edward felt as if someone had literally sucked the air out of him as he fell on his knees. He bit his lips to prevent himself from screaming. Holy shit, this fucking hurts! He thought.

"Just go, Tanya." He spoke disoriented.

"I'll be back." Just as she was about to close the door, she poked her head in. "Remember Edward that if you get the fucking police involved then I will do anything to make Bella's shitty life much more miserable than it is now."

...

"Oh, dear brother, I so badly wish I would have taken a picture of Bella's expression." Tanya laughed as she poured wine to her glass cup.

"I wish I would have videotaped it or something." She chuckled.

"Shall we have a toast, brother?" Tanya asked as she raised her glass cup.

Jason nodded. "Certainly dear sister." He joked as they clicked cups together. "It's exciting to see the end of Bella and Edward.'

Jason gulped down his drink, but stopped when he caught a red swollen mark in Tanya's cheek. "Tanya."

"Yes, big brother?" Tanya silently drank.

"Turn your face to the left." Jason beckoned.

"What for?" Tanya shrugged. "We're in the middle of having a drink and you want to look at my face." She giggled.

Jason grabbed his sister by the chin and forced her to turn. "Did that bastard hit you?"

Tanya remained quiet as she fiddled with the strap of her pajama pants. She didn't want to talk about and certainly not now. They were having  
a fine moment and he wanted to discuss some other thing.

"Jason leave it, alright?" She was frustrated. "It's nothing, but a little swollen mark."

"You didn't answer my question Tanya." Jason was angry. "Did he hit you or not?'

"He hit me." Tanya admitted. "Are you happy now? It's not like I let myself be hit, anyway. I kicked his balls."

Jason calmed a bit. "That makes me feel a bit better, Tanya." He breathed. "I can't stand the idea of someone hurting my sister."

"I slept with him and that's all that matter, Jason." Tanya said. "Now, that's fine wine you have there so finish your drink."

"Oh, and Jason," She continued. "It's your cue to step in and comfort Bella, now."

...

The days passed. From what Tanya had heard last from Jason was that he was first observing the couple. He just wanted to see how Bella really was before attempting to start a romance with her. At the moment, Tanya was having a ridiculous challenge on cooking some spaghetti.

It wasn't all turning out good and the food looked completely indigestible. Tanya stopped her fight with the cooking pot to answer the door.

Tanya paralyzed when she took in the two people affront of her. It was Renee and some guy Tanya wasn't familiar with. Her mother was here after  
all these years…something that brought rapid grimace memories to Tanya.

"How the hell did you find me?" Tanya voice was cynical.

Renee looked a bit taken back at her daughter's attitude. She knew the day would come where she would have to confront her daughter. She didn't blame Tanya for her hostile attitude. After all, it was Renee's fault for messing her up like this.

Renee couldn't hold back the tears. "I missed you, sweetie." She embraced her daughter tightly much to Tanya's dismay.

"Renee." Tanya stressed. "Get your fucking hands off of me."

"I'm sorry, Tanya." Renee paused. "It's just that I haven't seen you in such a long time and finding you was a challenge, but you're here now and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, but the only reason I haven't visited was because you kicked me out, mother." Tanya reminded.

Renee shook her head sadly. Tanya took the time to gaze at the man who had a hand on her mother's should. He could pass out as Tanya's father or something.

"Who is he?" Tanya asked; arms crossed.

"Oh, um, this is Phil Dwyer." Renee played with a strand of her hair. She seemed nervous.

"Tanya, I'm not sure if you're aware, but Charlie, well." Renee paused. "He was never your dad."

"Well, the way that bitch treated me; I could totally guess he was never my dad." Tanya murmured.

"Phil is your dad, for real this time." Renee tried. "I'm sorry I kept that away from you, Tanya, it's just-"

Tanya interrupted. "Renee, I honestly couldn't care if he's my dad, now please leave."

"Alright Tanya, I'll leave," Renee sighed. "But I will return tomorrow."

"Yes, please don't, Renee." Tanya said as she closed the door shut. Yep, first encounters sucked.

...

Renee and Phil would visit Tanya on a regular basis. They would help her clean and cook and they tried to the best of their efforts to get closer to their daughter. Tanya on the other hand wasn't too ecstatic on having them in her place.

She felt pampered and to be honest, she hated that. They were all over her and they would meddle in her business. Tanya was a grown woman and she didn't need her parents now. That was when she was a little kid, but not now.

The months passed and Tanya hadn't heard much of her sister, but she was aware that Bella had moved to New York and the little bitch was pregnant. Edward had gone emo and was going through a miserable period of time. Their lives were pretty shitty without one another.

Tanya, on another notice, felt bloated and has been having some physical changes during the passing months. Missing periods, bigger boobs, and  
for some reason, every night, she would crave something to eat. Tanya panicked when she considered the possibility of being…pregnant.

-One Horrible Week Later-

Tanya was tense today for her results had came in and she would be informed if she pregnant or not. She bit her lips, her head drooped.  
The door opened slightly as the doctor came in. He quietly took a seat in his front chair and wrote some notes down.

"Doctor, what are the results?" Tanya stuttered a bit.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Denali, you're pregnant." The doctor said.

"Pregnant?" Tanya croaked.

"Yes, Mrs. Denali, now please make sure to come every week for your daily checkup." He handed her a piece of paper with the appointment.

Tanya thought for second on who could be the father. She did have unprotected sex with both Jacob and Edward. So, who was the father?

Whoever it was, it didn't matter. Being pregnant could not be as bad as she might think. Having this child could sure have its advantages…


	11. Epilogue

Bella stared at the angels in her arms. Carlie and Anthony; they were her pride and joy, her baby girl.

They were born 9 months after she left Edward, and the mess that came with him. Living in New York made her feel free, she knew that it was no place to raise a family, but Bella knew that living in New York had it's pros and cons, and the pros were obviously winning in this situation.

Carlie looked exactly like her father, she had a mob of bronze hair, and as soon as she was born, it was obvious that she was her father's daughter, now that she was a year old, it was even more obvious; Carlie had piercing green eyes, they were like emeralds, and she always got lost in them, resulting in giving her whatever she wanted. Carlie, like any other child, smiled a lot, but her smile was special, Carlie's smile reminded Bella of her lost love, the crooked smile always turn her bad mood the other way.

To make it even worse, Anthony as well had his father's basic features. Of course, he was blessed with more of his mothers, making it easier for Bella to survive. Anthony's eyes were a carbon copy of his fathers, but his hair was a chocolate brown like his mothers. His face also wasn't that angular, but most of it couldn't be said right now.

Bella hadn't realized the responsibilities of being a single mother, it pained her to know that she would never get her old life back, and the only sex life she had was inexistent.

Bella grabbed the diaper bag and stroller and gently put them inside of it, they lived with Jason, her boyfriend, but Bella knew that it was time for her to find a place of her own again; after Jason visited his sister in Chicago, he'd been acting strange, and Bella knew exactly why.

4 months ago, Bella got a package, it was from Edward, and inside it were money, a picture of them together, a picture of Jason and Tanya and a letter- the letter that explained everything. Bella wanted to take Edward back, but she knew that her pride would get in the way again.

As they walked to the nearest coffee place, Carlie started stirring, Bella knew that she was in a crappy mood today, but she needed her dose of coffee. Bella carefully handed her daughter the bottle of apple juice, it was Carlie's favorite, and the bottle kept her occupied.

However, no matter how careful you are, you cannot be perfect.

"Shit" Bella cursed as she ran into the stranger, "I'm so sorry…"

The stranger slowly looked up, and Bella felt her heart race, it couldn't be… "Bella." She started to leave, she couldn't do this right now, she couldn't face Edward, and it was too soon, she-

_**She still loved him.**_

Edward grinned like a fool when he saw the love of his life once again.

He knew he had to tell her the truth, all of it.

"Bella, please hear me out, you must hear the truth from my lips… I love you"

Bella nodded, she loved him as well and she knew that some things just couldn't be denied.

_**She knew she couldn't deny love.**_

Epilogue-

So you ask me, what really happens in the end. It's quite simple actually. After a long talk in the coffee shop, Bella and Edward decide to try again. Tanya's baby obviously wasn't Edward's, it was Jacob's, and Jason hadn't really fallen for Bella, it was an act.

Bella and Edward moved to Forks to get closer to family. The started their perfect little family with their angel Carlie, who was sure to be the most spoiled girl in the world. 1 year after their marriage, when Carlie was 4, they were blessed with another child, this time it was a son.

Their family was complete, after that, Tanya and Jacob ended up getting married and falling in love, and Jason found love in Savannah, his old high school sweetheart.

_**I guess not everyone gets their happy endings, but Edward and Bella always will!**_

_**The End.**_

_**AN: If most of you haven't already figured it out. This is the crappiest ending in the world.**_

_**But it doesn't leave you hanging, if you'd like any scene to be written or have questions, leave a review and I will surely get back to you.**_

_**Thank you to all the reviewers, subscriptions and alerts that have come with the story! We treasured every single one of them.**_

_**Vision of a Butterfly has been unreachable.**_

_***** This has been updated so that both the children are in it*****_

_**Thank you again,**_

_**BooYahItsRiya**_


	12. Outtake 1

AN: This was requested by: Jaz1990

Also before you read this, please read the chapter before this- it was changed

It is in a 1st person pov, because that's what I'm more comfortable writing with.

BPOV

I stared into Edward's eyes as he silently begged me to listen to him- to give him a chance, and then I looked at my two angels, whom were both smiling at me.

Unable to say a word, I nodded. The grin on Edward's face grew even bigger; he led me into the coffee shop where we sat down in a little booth in the corner.

Anthony and Carlie were both sitting on the high chairs that the waitress had brought.

"Edward, before you start, I have to say something," I told him, finally mustering up the courage. "There's a lot of things that have changed in my life since I left you, and honestly, I've changed too."

"Bella, I can see that" Edward's grin was starting to get smaller, "but I really need to explain myself." I nodded, because if I was going to be honest with myself, I'd forgiven him, in a twisted way, I still loved him, and I needed him and if he was there, I wasn't going to deny him, because I knew, deep in my heart, Edward wouldn't do that to me purposely.

"That night, I was at the bar, I was alone, cause you were gone, and I needed a break from work. I'd at least 5 drinks, and the bartender had promised to take car of me, his name was Jason and well, I was stupid and trusted him. But anyways, he delivered the next drink too, but he said it was on the house, and I was already drunk, so I took it, and then I don't remember anything that happened that night, because the next thing I knew was seeing you face, chasing after you and then never seeing you again."

I stared into his eyes, and I knew he was telling the truth, but I also knew that Edward didn't know about the kids, sure they looked just like him, but I knew he would say anything.

"Edward, meet you children, Carlie Vanessa Swan and Anthony Masen Swan" He smiled but then his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Swan…"

"Edward, I never thought I'd see you again, I didn't want the kids to have the constant reminder that they did have a father, yet they'd never get to meet him, and when I gave birth, I was still mad, I hated you then, and I didn't want you to ever even see them, but after the months went on, I realized I'd made a huge mistake, I should've listened to you and I should have stayed near you just so you could be a father to them."

Silently, we both realized that we needed to do this somewhere else, so I took the twins out of the high chairs and Edward buckled them into the stroller. As quick as I could I gathered all the mess they'd made, even though they were only 18 months, they often made a big mess.

3rd person POV

Edward and Bella went to Bella's apartment and talked for hours, the twins were asleep and they'd realized just how much they'd missed each other, it took a while, but Edward and Bella fixed their problems.


	13. hello

Hello! 

Thank you so much for all your support throughout my writing! Rereading my stories I agree with the flame… but my writing has changed so much & there's a lot of ideas for me to write a new story, however, I have made a trailer for you guys to see:

http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=Sklllt8mEww&feature=channel_video_title

This will be the trailer for my new story & it won't probably be ALL HUMAN, however nothing is set in stone since I really am a AH writer. I hope to find a good twist to make it unique.

Before I start the story, which I will start writing soon but publishing it next year, when it'll be all finished and I can have regular updates! 

I am also a part of the FF Collab:

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6620518/1/The_Peep_Hole_Chronicles

I will be posting another AN when I've written my chapter! 

Thanks,

BooYahItsRiya


End file.
